theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
July 29, 2010
Jack and Abby meet on the patio at the coffee house. They go over some things pertaining to her shares and arrange to meet at his place later. Abby leaves and Nick comes in, leaving Sharon a phone message. He hangs up and asks Jack if he knows where Sharon is. Jack says he promised to keep her whereabouts a secret as Adam listens from behind the door. Nick wonders if she's at the cabin. Jack assures him she's safe, but he storms out. Ashley is in Tucker's office and thinks back to Abby telling her she has to move out of Brad's house. Tucker asks where she's going to stay - she says at Jack's house. Tucker talks about getting proof that Victoria offered a bribe in Japan. They call Billy. Billy and Victoria are making out in the trailer when Ashley calls and asks him to meet her and Tucker. He hangs up and Victoria tells him to dodge the meeting. Billy takes offense at her blowing off his work, and they argue about the business meeting in Japan. He leaves. Phyllis is with Victor in the Club dining room. He tells her he's sorry her marriage to Nick ended, and offers her a settlement which would allow her to live comfortably the rest of her life. Phyllis refuses and Victor says it's what's best for Summer. Phyllis points out that he nearly killed Summer when he went after Jack. Phyllis then accuses him of just doing this to ensure there will be no bad publicity against the Newman name. Victor says he's concerned with his family, and she's part of his family - he apologizes for making the offer. Phyllis thanks him, but isn't interested in being bought, and says she'll deal with the divorce in her own way. As she leaves, Victor gets a call and learns Abby's been requesting documents. At the Abbott Mansion, Abby and Jack go over the financial statements she's acquired. Jack advises her she'll have to prove her trust has been mismanaged to get control. He shows her the value of her trust. Abby's jaw drops and she calls Victor a miser for not giving her some of her fortune to shoot her pilot. Her phone ring s. It's Victor, he wants to see her. Billy arrives at Tucker's office, where Ashley and Tucker explain the issues. Tucker offers Billy a job too - in return for whatever he can give them on the bribery angle. Billy assures them he's not talking and doesn't need a job, he has his magazine. Ashley warns that Victor will not let his relationship with Victoria progress, and Tucker offers the chance to get Victor back for all the times he's insulted him. Billy says the whole Newman vs. Abbott war has gone on too long and he wants no part of it. After he leaves, Ashley wonders if Jill would know anything. Tucker thinks maybe he should jog her memory. They kiss when she says she has to go. Phyllis comes into Crimson Lights to get a lemonade when Adam comes over. He lets her know that Nick has headed up to the Abbott cabin and Sharon is up there. Phyllis sees that he's trying to get her to drive up there so he can get Sharon back, but sneers that she's not doing that. Phyllis tells herself she's not going up there, but flashes back to the time Nick slept with Sharon before. She runs out. Abby arrives at the Club where Victor and Victoria are waiting. Victor confronts her about the trust documents. Abby calls him cheap, and Victoria warns her that their father can be a bit of a brick wall, and that her making her complaints public isn't helping. Abby insults her sister and informs them the money is all hers! Victor calls her an obnoxious brat who will be an old woman before she sees a dime! Abby warns that she will be looking over every line of the documents and if they have done anything wrong - look out! Victor realizes someone is helping her. Abby leaves and Victor tells Victoria he has a feeling he knows who is coaching her. Sharon is in the Abbott cabin with Faith, telling her how much she has enjoyed their alone time. Sharon then talks to Noah on the phone and tells him she's doing well, and begs him not to come home early. There is a knock on the door - it's Nick. He asks to see Faith, and she invites him in. They discuss Adam, and Nick tells her about the hedge fund. Nick has some lemonade, and Sharon invites him to eat with her. They reflect on memories from the cabin. Nick leaves, with Sharon laughing about him getting soaked in the rain. She is cleaning dishes when there is a knock. She walks back to the door, thinking it's Nick, but it's Adam. Phyllis is driving when her tire pops at the side of the road. It starts to storm and Phyllis says, 'Alright, I get it! I get the message!" Phyllis mutters to herself as she digs in her trunk. Someone pulls over and asks if she needs help - it's Deacon Sharpe. Abby returns to Jack's house where he presents her with a grand total of her worth. Abby can't believe it, and sees her father's point. Jack says that statement means she's ready to be taken seriously. Abby thanks him, and says she'll return the favor when the time comes. She leaves, passing Victor in the doorway. Billy and Victoria meet at the trailer. Billy tells her that Tucker and Ashley are pressing hard on the bribery angle. He shows her the antique gun on his laptop and explains that he figured out everything, but he's not after her or Victor, and says he's the only one who saw the gun. He promises not to tell anybody. Victoria admits the truth, and he says he knows it's not easy to trust him. They kiss. Next: "Deacon!" cries Phyllis. Deacon says, "Of all the woman in the world I stop to help the one who got me arrested!" Ashley walks in on Jack and Victor fighting Abby. Chance attacks Ronan for leaving Heather. Category:Daily Digest